I'm Beaten, but You Don't See Me Crying
by aajanachleandthecoconess
Summary: This is an OOC, ADD, Bella is beaten, but she's not a damsel in distress or emo goth. And she isn't shy bella. Edward is her ex best friend turned jock. Need new summary- any suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

I winced and twisted my shoulder

I winced and twisted my shoulder. Ow. I think Charlie may have really screwed it up last night. My stomach rumbled. No breakfast, but then I remembered the dollar I had in my pocket-enough for a small fries. Then water at the drinking fountain and I was set! I was splurging today because it was Friday, and I needed something to hold me over for a bit longer, at least until Charlie went fishing on Sunday.

I parked my truck and began walking towards the school, hiding my limp. I had been doing it for 17 years, so I was pretty good at it. My acting is wonderful. You should see me trip, it's a well-developed, practiced form of art, in my personal, professional opinion.

So the day went by without any issues and/or happy news or unusual happenings. I went to biology were I had to sit next to my ex-best friend, Edward Cullen. He was my best friend, well almost best friend, until high school, were he became a huge jerk. Contacts, and losing a bet to his shop-a-holic sister Alice, going to sports camp over the summer of freshman year EQUAL a super jock! Write that down kids, it will be on next week's quiz.

My mother died when I was born and my dad has been beating me ever since. BUT, none of my friends know that, and none of the have ever been to my "house" since I told them Charlie is uber-strict and would flip out. But all that is old news to me.

And by 'me' I mean Isabella, or rather Bella, Marie Swan.

So, anyway, I walked into Biology, frowning in concentration. Was I supposed to buy bread and CHEESE? Or bread and BUTTER? Hmmmm. Well, I liked cheese, but Charlie didn't, but he wanted quesadillas for dinner and…HEY! I found the shopping list! One less slap for m- oh crap. I left the grocery money on the table! I was going to be late! Ok, so I had the list, but I was going to be late. So, the one less slap shall instead be doubled, and a kick added to it. OK! Well, time to roll up my sleeves and set to work!

"Hey!" Edward said. I ignored him. He was talking to Jessica, as per usual. Flirting his butt of WHILE HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND. Man, people these days are clueless. Yet, being the captain of every team for the last three years does that to a person.

"I said 'Hey." Oooh. Was Jessica ignoring the Prince? Tut tut.

"Bella?" Tall jerk man say WHAT?!

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What happened to your wrist?" Holy Frijoles! I believe I may have Mexican-Charlie's flavor of the month in more then one way- on my mind! Now then. Were did that bruise come- oh YEAH! I remember! Did I fall into the table, or did the table fall into me? I was on the floor at the time. Or maybe it was when Charlie stepped on it, but surprisingly enough didn't break it. Or was it when he hit me with a frying pan?

"You know?" I said thoughtfully "I'm not really sure."

"Do you want my dad to look at it?"

"Does it look like it needs medical attention? Is it severe?" I made my eyes grow wide, then squealed several octaves higher then my normal voice pitch. "Don't worry your pretty, empty head, Eddie-boy." I said in my regular voice "If I needed medical attention, I would have gone to the nurse." He scowled at me. I just finished the lab, than escaped to my truck.

Since I forge all of Charlie's signatures on everything, I made myself a note that I don't need to participate in gym class. I used this free time for homework, sleeping, anything. Today I used it to get home, and get my money. Then I drove to the super market. McCaffreys. How do I adore thee? Let me count the ways. I parked, and then hurried inside, playing 'Simple Symphony' by Benjamin Britton in my head. Bread, butter AND cheese, along with…MILK! SUGAR! COFFEEEEEEE! You may think I don't need coffee, but it's one of my main healing components. And then my love for McCaffreys went down the drain.

"Coffee, coffee, I love coffee- AHHH!" I ran clear into the one, the only, you guessed it! EDWAAAAAAAAAARD CULLLENNNNNNNNNNNN! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

"Sorry." I said simply. Stood up, and walked away.

"Coffee, coffee, I love coffee-WHAT?" I said. He was right behind me, poking me!

"Am I your broken keyboard or something?" I asked, "Stop with the poking already!"

"I was just wondering if you were ok," He said sounding hurt. I sighed

"I ran into you, got up and continued on my way. I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

"Coffee, coffee, I love coffee-what NOW!" I would never be able to finish this song!

"Are you busy later?" What an interesting pick up technique! Trip girls then ask them out! Fascinating. Not to mention he still has a girlfriend. Lauren, or was it Marissa? Maybe Jenny, or did he finally ask out Jessica? I couldn't remember.

"Yep." I walked away, leaving an open-mouthed Edward behind me.

"Coffee, coffee, I love coffee, I-GO AWAY!"

"Sorry Ma'am, but you dropped this." I very surprised looking clerk handed me my butter.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I thought you were that jerk." I pointed at Edward who had just rounded the corner. "See you around Edward!"

I walked to my car, hid the coffee in my secret compartment (instead of a air bag in the passenger seat, I have an empty space were I can hide stuff!) Other people don't usually ride in my car. As a pulled out of the parking lot, I glanced into the window of the supermarket, and laughed at the sight of one very pissed of Edward talking on his cell phone.

Course, when I got home, I HAD to still be smiling, right?

"Happy you kept me waiting?" He growled.

I was silent. I knew better than to make any noise.

Like I had predicted, 2 slaps and a kick, on top of some throwing around the room. Wow, Charlie had really reigned himself in tonight! I made dinner-quesadillas. He got mad. Apparently he and the flavor of the month had broken up. I hadn't even known they were officially together. Wasn't she married or something?

So, then my happiness at the fact that I HADN'T gotten beaten that hard disappeared, and I got the beating of a lifetime. People are really into taking my happiness away, I don't know why. And it's not like I have that much of it.

When I woke up about an hour later, having passed out when IT finished (See, I've gone beyond calling him 'HIM' Now he's 'IT') I decided that I would have to steal his limited credit card, the one he didn't know existed, again, and get a first aid kit. I grabbed my sheet and ripped it so I could wrap it tightly around my middle. He had used a broken bottle and slit up my stomach. I checked the time. Urgh. 7 o' clock pm on a Friday night. Well, that was good, seeing as most of the student body would be on dates with their boyfriends/girlfriends. I groaned and stood up. And nearly fell over. I dragged/limped/walked my way to the bathroom. Then I dry heaved over the toilet. Peering into the mirror, I picked up my shirt. Daaaang. That wasn't good. My stomach was covered with deep cuts. I rewrapped the sheet, and headed towards the pharmacy, fighting to remain conscious. I wasn't stupid though. I was undernourished, the credit card I had was running low, and I couldn't replenish it, so my blood sugar was super low. I was nearly covered with cuts and bruises. My ribs hurt so it was hard to breath. I barely made it inside.

"Bella?" I gave a small cry of shock.

"What are you? A freaking stalker?" I cried into Edward's face.

"Um, no, I was picking up some band-aids. We ran out, and Emmett always needs some." I scowled at him, and then continued on my way. Suddenly, I felt part of the sheet loosen a bit, I should have safety-pinned it. I grabbed the bit that was coming out of my sweatshirt, but not before I heard a gasp. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

A cool hand covered my own, and then I realized how burning my hand was. Did I have a fever?

"Bella?" Edward whispered. "What happened?"

"I feel down the stars and ran into the mirror." I said, tonelessly.

"This is really bloody. You should be in a hospital." He said.

"I'm afraid of hospitals." He knew that already.

He bit his lip. "Well, my dad is a doctor, he should be able to look at you."

"No thanks. And since when do you care about me anyway?" I snapped. Burn, baby burn! A disco inferno!

"Bella, I care about you."

"Save it dick-head. Ever since high school started, you've been the biggest jerk-off on the face of the earth. You've haven't even given the person who convinced you to go to sports camp instead of music camp summer of freshman year a second glance! I actually wouldn't be surprised if all 10 years I've known you, you didn't actually wasn't to be my friend, and Esme or Alice forced you, and because your to weak to make your own decisions, you couldn't say no. And then in sophomore year, you remember, right? You told me to stop talking to you, or your family. Do you remember why?" He was looking terrified about something. "Because it was making YOU look bad. You're too self-absorbed to even care about anyone, not even your family. Do you know how upset Alice looked when I told her I couldn't be friends with her anymore? And before you say I'm a hypocrite by doing as YOU told me to, I still respected you. But, more importantly, your darling girlfriend told me if I didn't she would turn you back into the loser you had been in eighth grade." Now he just looked shocked. "I decided that if you did become a loser again, I would have to talk to you, and even if you were a loser you wouldn't lose your 'I'm better then you attitude.' No, I know you well enough that you would keep that. So I decided to let you stay a jerk-off, because I really didn't want to deal with a self absorbed, hypocritical, jerk-off, complaining ex-jock LOSER! But now, looking at you, I realize that it didn't make a difference. You still are all that stuff. But you're not an ex-jock. Your still an empty headed, narcissus, annoying JOCK." By now I was using a shelf to support me.

I turned around, all the stuff I needed to buy in hand. And at the end of the aisle I saw one shocked looking Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle just looked shocked. Emmett looked impressed. Rosalie looked pleased. Jasper was smirking. And Alice was looking angrier then I had ever seen her.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." She screamed, "Bella was the best friend I EVER HAD. You inconsiderate JERK! DICK BRAIN! DOLT! KNAVE! CRETIN" still howling with rage, she ran forward and slapped him, hard.

"Bye guys!" I said. I was trying to push past them when Rosalie grabbed my wrist gently. I was shocked. Rosalie had never liked me.

"Please let my dad check the cuts." She coaxed. I considered

"It would be nice," I started, and Rose started to look hopeful. "But then my dad would get very angry at me. He just told me to go get some stuff to patch myself up, and that's it. In fact," I check my watch. Charlie would leave to go to the club at around 8:30, and it was 7:45, with a 15-minuet drive back in my crappy truck "I need to leave, like right now." I said.

"Ok, Bella, but when you get some free time-"

"Ok, ok! I'll come. Geez Mom." Rosalie grinned at me.

"See you around Bella." Jasper said. Emmett had joined in the game of Edward Bashing, and he was eying it speculatively "We'll save you a seat at-oh! Nice punch Emmett! Ouch, that scratch is gonna bleed-lunch." I grinned. I had missed this family. Just not Edward.

"Ok then. I'll see you." Suddenly, it grew quiet. Esme and Carlisle who had been talking quickly and quietly were walking up to the scene.

"Kids, take Edward's Volvo home. Edward, you're coming with us." Esme said. I had never, ever seen Esme angry. And I still hadn't. I realized I would never see Esme angry. Right now she looked furious.

"And this is when I leave." I said. Rosalie nodded, and gave me a gentle half hug. I winced anyway. I gave the rest of the Cullen's a half smile.

"See you around." I turned and quickly went to my truck and rode home.

I was right about my timing. I was awoken that night by some sounds I could have lived without hearing. The only good thing about that was that Charlie would be to busy in the morning to pay attention to me. That would make my life a whole lot easier.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

Whoever invented the alarm clock better be having a real good laugh at all the misery he is causing us innocent children. Almost innocent children.

I groaned and rolled over, right onto the floor.

"AHH!" Right on the makeshift stitches I had made last night. I got up, groaning. I was sore all over, and I was burning all over. Dang. I DID have a fever. Well, I wasn't staying at home, that was for sure. Judging from the sounds coming from my father's room right now, I was safe to get ready. I grabbed my clothes and locked my bedroom door, all protocol for whenever my dad brought someone home. Then I ran to the bathroom and got ready. I had to scrub to get some of the dried blood off, which was just nasty. Then I sprinted downstairs, tripped once at the bottom for an extra flourish, then ran to the kitchen, grabbed my coffee canister, filled it with boiling water and sprinted out the door. In my car, I quickly mixed in some coffee and drove to school. It was 6:45 in the morning. I love coffee! COFFEE! COFFEE! I basically live off of liquids. And, the occasional French-fry pack. Because it was Saturday, no one was in the school lot. But I just stopped here to pick up my iPod from my locker. I picked the lock, like every other Saturday, ran to my locker and grabbed my iPod. No wonder I had muscle on me! All I did was run! Good thing Charlie had yet to screw up my legs. I wondered how long THAT would last. Though, I had to admit I didn't mind it at all. I needed them desperately.

I was in my car driving to work at 7:05. Just like any other weekend. I worked at McDonalds. YAY! All that food, and I didn't get any. I finished my coffee, and then checked in.

Because Forks HAD to be super fancy, it was actually Restourante McDonalds. How pathetic is that? It's the most upscale not-so-fast-fast-food restaurant for miles. Isn't that the funniest thing? I had the best job. HOSTESS! Yay once again!

Ok. I know, it's not nice to pretend to make Bella all happy. BTW, everyone is human. I wanted Bella to be strong, but being up at 1:00 am off of coffee, and this happens…

Do you want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

OK

OK! Let me tell you, I really wasn't gonna keep going...But u convinced me. AND! Sorry about the obsessive coffee thingy… heeheehee. If you recall, I did say I was on coffee when I wrote that…

No, Bella's not anorexic, but her dad doesn't feed her, and she hardly has any money, only when she steals it.

It would appear that luck had decided to be a gentleman (not a lady) tonight, aka this morning. (AN: Ever see Guys and Dolls?) I was leaving to seat a table, the Webbers, when the Cullen's walked through the door. I cursed, not very quietly. Then I realized that if I was seating the Webbers, then I wouldn't have to seat the Cullens!! That was… hmmm, OH!

"Jess! Hey Jess!" I called. She bounced over, matching her curls movement. Or maybe it was the other way around. I wasn't sure.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Her eyes flashed from the Cullens to the Webbers back to me. She arched an eyebrow.

"Could you be a dear and seat the Cullens?" I asked, letting sugar drip from my voice. Like I said: I'm a good actress. "I have to get the Webbers settled, and I don't know where Laurens gone off to!" Lauren was the other hostess. Shudder.

"Oh, SURE Bella!" I snorted quietly. You didn't have to ask her twice.

I glanced over Jessica's head, and grinned at Alice. She looked horrified, as if someone had told her that every mall in the world was shutting down.

"Thanks so much. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Webber, Angela, if you could fallow me please." I lead them to their table and returned to the front desk.

I was still warm, the fever I may or may not have had had disappeared. I wasn't sure if I had it, maybe I was thinking even less strait then normal. I shifted in my seat. The stitches I had sewn into my skin were itching. I winced remembering the agony of torturing myself after my father had gotten to me. Then I twitched again. It ITCHED!! So I started scratching. Ahh. That was bet- uh oh. I felt something wet on my shirt. I looked at my fingers. They were red. I was bleeding again. Hmmm. That was problematic. I started looking for Lauren. Ah, there she was. Flirting at someone's table, I wasn't sure whom.

Thanking every god I knew that I was wearing black, I had considered wearing a lovely light blue with eyelet lace and the gold earrings that DON'T exist, I jogged over to her.

"Lauren, can you mind the front desk like you're supposed to for a little bit?" I asked her. She turned a glared at me.

"Why can't you?" She sneered. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?" I didn't even look at the poor person she had decided to suck the soul out of now.

"I gotta do some stuff. And nope."

"What?" She looked so stupid. Scratch that, she was so stupid. My B!

"I can't see that you're busy." I explained patiently. That's right, I can be patient. I know, surprise surprise. She sneered.

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked

"Because I can tell Tyler about-"

"Fine." She snarled, and stalked off. I turned to the table she had been, umm, paying such avid attention to.

"Sorry about that, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you very much Bella." STALKER! STALKER!!

"Ok, bye." I turned around and walked away. Edward had come in with his family, but must have hooked up with half the football team and a bunch of cheerleaders. Here I was thinking that he would grounded or something. I was all excited. He burst my bubble! Again, I might add. He loves doing that! I don't know why. Odd way to spend your time, don't you think?

So, in the bathroom, which I thoughtfully locked, I checked out my stomach. Ouch. It was blue, black, and purple with a fascinating greenish yellow color around the edges. The stitches on the deepest cut had split, and the smell was making me nauseous. (AN: Warning. Graphic imagery) But the worst part was that blood was dripping down my stomach that seemed to get worse as I watched until it was a sheet of blood that was turning my jeans a dark, wet looking blue. (Ok, it's over.)

I turned and barfed my guts up, because I didn't have anything else to heave up. Then I went to the sink and washed my mouth and face. Then I started wiping up the-uh- mess all over my stomach. But it wouldn't stop bleeding. And I was starting to freak out.

Then I remembered something.

Before Edward had turned into the Jock from the Black Lagoon, I would always go to play over at his house. And once Charlie had broken my leg, on my 13th birthday. And Carlisle patched it up for me. He told me if anything like this ever happened to me, I could go to him. And I remembered Rosalie from the night before. I decided to go see Carlisle.

So I pulled my shirt down, and unlocked the bathroom. Leaving it as clean as I had found it. What can I say? Sometimes I have OCD. I walked as steadily as I could to the table map at the front desk.

"Oh, good you're back. Now I can go back to- where are you going Bella?" Lauren screeched the last bit, after I had looked over her shoulder and figured out were the Cullen's were sitting. I felt a teensy bit guilty when I saw they were in Jessica's section. Well, that's what happens when you have servers seat people, the stick them in there own section. The football team was on the other side of the restaurant. She must have been so happy when she saw Edward had moved tables.

I walked cautiously up to them. Rosalie saw me first.

"Bella! How are you?" She beamed. Her niceness was starting to freak me out.

"Umm, I've been better?" I said, hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I sighed. My pride and my ego were going to team up and rip me into shreds about this.

"I need your help."

An: I know, my first chapter was ridiculously long. But I had been adding to that one for a good month. So it was like 3 chapters in one. This one is like 1, 051 words. The first was 3,411. I feel bad but whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

'Your so stupid! You could have taken care of that yourself. But do you? No! You run to the Cullens like a little BABY!' I rolled my eyes, and wondered when my pride would join in.

'I know!' Ah, there it is. 'Groveling. GROVELING! That's what you were doing, begging for help. I don't know what you were thinking. We leave you for 5 WHOLE MINUETS and you go throw yourself at the nearest person so you don't have to take care of yourself!' I rolled my eyes again, and mentally twiddled my thumbs. My real ones weren't responding.

'What are _you _doing here?' Now they were going to start on each other, because my ego doesn't need anyone's help to do anything, and even if my pride does need help it would never admit it.

'What do you mean, what am _I _doing here? I could ask you the same question!'

'This situation is under control, I don't need your help!'

'Oh really?' I groaned. Annnd they're off!

"Bella? Are you ok? What hurts?"

"Ugh, make the stalker go away." I grumbled and rolled over. My pride and ego had finally shut up and moved away. Before they had shown up I had been floating on my own little cloud, warm and comfortable. Now the creepy stalker whose name escapes me was bothering me.

"What?"

"Get out of my cloud."

"Your what?" I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Stalker?" I whispered, cuz I was kind of freaking out, or else I wouldn't have said anything. I remember what they taught me in preschool-never talk to stalker. Or strangers. But technically stalkers were strangers, or usually were. I wasn't sure about my stalker… I sorta remembered him… kind of. Was he that fat guy who came to the restaurant every Tuesday? Oh, it must have been him! With those weird shifty eyes…

"Err, yes?"

"I can't move." I tried twitching again. It didn't work. I started panicking, what if I had to get out of here? I started to remember things, come to myself. What if Charlie came to get me, and I couldn't move? There was an annoying beeping sound in my head, and when I thought of Charlie, it spun out of control and a spasm of cold fear ran down my spine through my veins and clenched my stomach. I hadn't felt this helpless since I was eight years old and my foot got stuck underneath a table.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" A frantic voice from above me cried. I rolled my eyes. Come on! What a stupid question, did I look ok? Hello! Massive freak out here! Are you ok Bella? Yes, I'm fantastic besides a mental break down, how are you? Pointless question much?

"Bella!" Oh yeah! Someone was talking to me.

"Do I look ok to you?" I snapped.

"Not really, no." The voice sounded apologetic.

"Well then! Looks like someone just answered their own question." I said.

"Well Bella, I guess your feeling better! You had us quiet worried there!" Said another voice.

"God? Is that you?" I said, because it sure sounded like it.

"Not quiet." The voice said, chuckling. "Ok, I'm going to put something into your IV, so you should be able to move shortly." I nodded.

"Ok. Cool. How long will it take?" I asked.

"A couple of minuets." So we were quiet. Until my super slow reactions kicked in.

"Wait, IV?" I asked.

"Yes."

"With a needle IV?" I asked, starting to freak out. Something about a slim piece of metal sticking out of my skin just wasn't that appealing, but hey, that's just me.

"Your afraid of needles?" Oh, can't you leave? Please?

"Yeah, you got a problem with that spider man?" I snarled. If he thinks that I forgot about his fear of spiders after all the screaming he had done about them… before, the he had another thing coming for him.

He had no response.

"Ok, Bella, I want you to try and open your eyes." I did. And was instantly blinded my hospital white.

"The burn!" I like drama, so sue me.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question do not merit irrational responses… Stupid question do not merit irrational responses… Stupid question do not merit irrational responses… I repeated over and over. I opened my eyes and slowly, and painfully, pushed myself up on my arms and looked around. On my right was Dr. Cullen, next to an IV pouch, which I was pointedly ignoring. The room was plain white and very bright- rhymes!

To my shock- I nearly blacked out actually- Edward Cullen, supreme jock, son of the supreme being how ironic, was on my left. I stared at him for a second. His clothes were wrinkled, like he had been in them for a few days, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hey Bella." He said sounding subdued.

"Why are you here?" I said flatly. I heard Carlisle leave the room quietly.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to talk."

An: Hahahaha. Cliffy. Next chapterBella's arrival at the hospital (Maybe EPOV…let me know) And Bella and Edward sort of kind of make up.

Short chapter by around 200 words. But next one should be a long one. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4SRY, bad chappie

I sat up. Big mistake. My head pounded and my vision swum. "Whoa!" And I fell back down. "Ouch."

"You ok?" he asked anxiously.

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

"Because I'm your best friend!"

"And you're also insane!" I cried. "Do you honestly think that I'm just going to let you waltz back in here spouting that kind of BS and accept you like you never turned into a heartless jock?"

"Umm?"

"I'm not a brainless bimbo like Lauren or Jessica. That's not going to happen."

"Please Bella, give me a chance."

"You had two years. Times up." I snarled. I called the nurse, and she kicked Edward out of the room. I was so angry. Arrogant jackass! Did he honestly think that I was going to be like 'Oh Edward! I totally forgive you and would LOVE to have you be my best friend. Even though you decided to turn on me when I was about to tell you my big secret!' There's a shocker. I was going to tell him about my dad because the whole thing was starting to catch up to me. He had made the soccer team, and I had seen him talking to Zachary Wilks, Pat Dinniney, Thomas Egan and Mike Newton. All jocks that never would have talked to him before. I had run up to them- I was pretty athletic, thanks very much- and said 'Edward I need to talk to you later.' Zachary raised an eyebrow, Pat snorted and Mike whistled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella! Ok, how about-"

"Eddie baby! Come here for a second! I need to talk to you about our date tomorrow night." Called Lauren, head bimbo and cheerleader/slut. Ok I was a little bit jealous, but whatever, he had a life.

"See you after practice, I'll drive, ok?" He said. I nodded. He hesitated.

"EDDIE! Stop talking to the stupid nobody and pay attention to meeeeee!" She had a point, I was a nobody. Easier to blend that way. But stupid? Look who's talking.

That was the last conversation with Edward my friend I ever had.

I saw him drive away with Lauren in his car, and even though I waved, he never looked back.

I called him later that night.

"Hello?" He sounded annoyed.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey Bella, sorry about before, I couldn't see you."

"That's ok, just-"

"Look, I'm sorry, I got a date!" And he hung up. I shook my head. I didn't know what he saw in Lauren, he had a crush on her for forever.

He sat with the jocks, and never answered the phone when I called, or replied to my texts. One week later, he broke up with Lauren, and he started going out with Jessica. While cheating on her with Lauren, but that was ok because Jessica was cheating on him with Mike. How did I know? We were still friends. Sort of. But drifting apart, plus Alice was my friend and was also always dishing dirt about him.

He started ignoring me in school. Rumors of stuff that only he would know about me started popping up. Once when I went up to talk to him, he simply turned to Pat and asked 'Did you hear something?'

I never spoke to him in public after that. My beatings with Charlie got worse, simply with the knowledge that Edward wouldn't be there to be my friend and help me feel wanted in the world again. I was a little more depressed back then. One day, I decided just to ask him what was going on, because he and I were nothing. We were like, strangers. That person who was only connected to you by a class and all you knew about them was their name.

"Who is this?" Wow, somebody was slow.

"Bella."

"Oh, you. What do you want?" He definitely hit me for six. Rude much?

"I just wanted to know what was going on between us."

"Look, I'm sorry for leading you on Bess, but I do have a girlfriend."

Bess?

"This is Bel-la." I said slowly. "Your best friend for 15 years."

"Oh, you."

"Yes, me." I said, confused. He sounded like he'd rather be doing anything besides talking to me.

"Well Bella, I have a lot of things going on. Maybe we should just go our separate ways." I was a little surprised. And mad.

"Just pretend like the last 15 years never happened." I said.

"If you want. It's just, Bella, you know I like you. I mean, we've been friends for a while. But right know I'm growing up, moving on. And you're cramping my style."

"If it wasn't for Alice, you wouldn't have a style." I snapped.

"Look, this isn't easy on anyone."

"Really? Sounds like you made up your mind weeks ago. Just forgot to send me a memo."

"Look, Bella. Our friendship won't survive my move foreword, and, my social standing is getting dragged because of my association with you. I've wanted to tell you."

"Your style, your move fore ward, your social standing."

"Yeah."

"So you think it's all about you? That since you became a jackass, sorry jock, everything is about you no matter what it does to anyone else?"

"That's just the way things are Bella." He said slowly, like explaining something obvious to a small child.

"Who are you? Because you're definitely not Edward Cullen."

"Yeah I am, and I'm the star of the soccer team."

"Get your head out of your mirror Cullen! Yeah, I will stop being your friend, happy? I can't believe your so self centered, you are SUCH a cliché!"

"Thank you Bella."

"I did it for me, Cullen." And I hung up.

He called her to tell her, not to ask her, to tutor Kayla in Biology.

"Call me about something like this one more time, and you Volvo will make my truck look like a race car." I had said coolly.

All the girls, whom I thought were my friends, dropped me. They were only my friends to get close to Edward, who had been a cutie as a nobody, hot at the beginning of the year and HOTT as a jock. Since we weren't friends anymore, they couldn't get close to him through me, so they dropped me. He told me that me talking to his family was embarrassing him. I told him I was sorry he couldn't deal with it. Lauren threatened to return Edward to his nobody status if I didn't listen. She thought I would to it because I would think he deserved better, or something stupid like that. If he was on the same level of the pyramid as I was, I would have to mingle with him. So I didn't talk to his family either. That meant no Alice for shopping, Emmett for sports and Jasper for video games and Rosalie for cars and Esme for mothering, and most importantly Carlisle. For my obvious medical issues.

Edward Cullen had ruined my already screwed up life.

And I hated him.

So did he honestly think I was just going to forgive him?

But I had to wonder, and I hated myself for it…

Why did he care again?

AN: I have a pretty good idea why he would care again, but please tell me your ideas to!! (Mine is kind of lame…)


	5. Chapter 5forgive all these bad chappies

Toast rox

Toast rox. Had a brilliant idea.

And I'm using it.

Because it's bloody brilliant.

!! (No, I don't think people do that- but I'm using my imagination, lol)

This is a flashback chapter, so not as funny…, but just wanted to get her to the hospital.

And in the beginning of the last chapter

OK!

Carlisle POV:

I got ready to go in and check up on Bella. I frowned as I remembered her request for help.

(Flashback)

"Certainly Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, remember the cuts I had the other day?" She asked. "Well, I think they're worse then I thought." I immediately stood.

"Come on, we'll take you home and look at them." I said, smiling at her. Then I noticed a huge wet patch on her stomach.

"Bella-" I reached out and gently prodded her stomach. Though my touch was soft, she let out a yelp.

My fingers came away red.

I immidiately grabbed her hand and began leading her out the door.

"Alice, get the car. Rose and Emmett, tell Edward that we're at the hospital, then pay the bill and come join us. Edward shouldn't come." I doubted Bella would want to see him. "Esme, come with me. Jasper, sit with Bella in the back please." I knew Jasper would be able to calm her down, she had always had a fear of hospitals, and Jasper was good at that sort of thing.

"Carlisle? Where are we going." She asked, sounding confused.

"The hospital."

"But-"

"Bella. You are losing blood, fast. I'm sure you want to live." She nodded. (Bella: Hey, my life sucks, but I'm not suicidel!) "I need to get you to the hospital, and fix up those cuts!" By that time, we were at the car, with Alice in back. Esme and me climbed into the front and Jasper and Alice sat in the back. But, when Bella was going into the car, she slipped and hit her stomach. She gasped, and rolled on her back, so she was sitting on the asphalt. I cursed quietly when I saw she had lost conscious.

"Alice, drive" I ordered. I sat in the back, and found an old sweatshirt that I ripped, then gently lifted up Bella's shirt. Both Japer and me gasped. Who would do this to her?

Her stomach was covered in deep cuts, and all of then were bleeding. She must have lost so much blood. I covered her stomach with a sweatshirt and applied pressure.

"Who would do this to her?" Jasper gasped, horrified.

"I don't know Jasper. But if Edward hadn't been so selfish, she probably could have gotten help long before this." I was talking about her aversion to speaking to my family. Jasper nodded.

"That stupid jock."

Jaspers cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose."

"No! Carlisle said not to."

"Well he should care."

"Put him on."

"Edward, stay with your friends. You'll be more help."

"She's lasted the last two years without you. I think she'll be fine."

"Then what? How can you explain that?"

"I don't have time for your blubbering. We're at the hospital, and you're not welcome." He snapped.

"He wanted to come."

"He's not getting within a mile radius of her." Alice snapped.

We arrived at the hospital.

"Mrs. Jane, I need an emergency surgery procedure."

APOV

It took a few hours of pacing before Carlisle came out.

"She'll live." We all cheered. "Glass sample with skin cells got analyzed." He said. "The person who did this, was, Charlie."

AN: ok, here you go! Sorry, short. I'm pressed for time, I wanted to start this and get it up b4 2morrow, when I leave for a week. Summer vacation, so, for the next week I wont be able to update-gonna be in Florida. So, I'm sorry for the chapter, very sorry.


	6. Chapter 6 getting better

Em POV:

Em POV:

I heard that, and I went insane.

"HER OWN FATHER!?" I yelled. "HOW COULD HE HURT HER LIKE THAT?? HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER?? WHAT DID SHE **EVER, **AND I MEAN **EVER DO TO HIM?!** I was so mad, I needed to break something.

"Em! Em, listen to me. We'll get thrown out! You have to calm down. She's like a sister to all of us, but a lot of yelling isn't going to help." Begged Rosalie. I sat down, slowly, still breathing hard. Rosalie snuggled next to me, calming me down.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"There will be a trial." Carlisle said. "I'll have to testify, not that I'm complaining. But I was thinking in the mean time, she could stay with us. Because he's being arrested. In fact, I want one of you to call the police, I have to go back in there. I want her sleeping naturally by nightfall." He turned and went inside.

Alice looked around. "Who's going to call?" She asked, her voice shaking. I was to angry, Rose was helping me out, Esme was crying, Alice was shaking…

"Jasper." Rosalie whispered. "You need to." He nodded, standing. He dropped a kiss on Alice's head then headed towards the phone at the front desk.

JPOV

I turned before I hit the corner and called back "Alice, can you come and tell me if Carlisle comes out again?" She nodded, still shaken. I also felt deep, uncontrollable anger at what Charlie did to my little sister- for everyone in my family considered her family. Even when Edward dropped her, like the stupid Bastard he is, we still tried to be friendly, but icy smiles and tart words (in Emmett's case) ended that. The message was clear-she didn't want to talk to us. It broke Alice's heart, and I had been mad at Bella for a while. None of us, except Edward had understood why she would do that, why would she just leave us?

The funny thing was that she didn't try to make any other friends. She isolated herself.

Know I knew why. All those question's had been answered. Edward. It was all Edward's fault. And he had taken her from the one thing she needed more then anything. Her family. I was going to kill him when I saw him next. Edward's abandonment maybe made her think that people couldn't be trusted, so she pushed then away. She didn't want anyone to know. But why not?

"I need to visit Isabella Swan." I heard a familiar voice. My head shot up, and there stood my brother. The nerve.

"Are you family?" Asked the nurse.

"No. Well, yeah." He amended. I narrowed my eyes. Maybe before, but not know.

"Your name." She asked, bored.

"Edward." He said, not sure which last name we put down. The nurse scanned the list.

"Nope, sorry sir." The nurse said- did I detect glee at not letting him by? "Your not on this list."

"What?" Edward gasped. "Give me that." He scanned the short list of names, then cursed. "This has to be a mistake-"

"It's not." I said, calmly. His eyes shot over to my.

"Ahh, Jasper! Help me out man!"

"No." I said flatly. I turned to the secretary. "Gina? I need to use a phone please."

"Uh, sure." She giggled, and handed me her phone. I pushed it away gently.

"A little more discreet, perhaps?" I asked, dazzling her.

"Sure" She giggled, and pointed me to a phone in a back corner. Edward followed me.

"Jazz, come on. You gotta let me see her!" He begged, as I dialed.

"Uh, go away." I said, than turned my attention to the emergency operator.

"911 Emergency Line, how may I help you? (AN: In this, if I screwed up and said Bella's dad is policeman, I lied)

"Hi, this is Japer Hale, representing Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I need to report a case of abuse. I believe some DNA samples have already been scanned down in fornesics (I THINK that's what it is) and that along with physical evidence is the bases of our report." I said, suppressing a new wave of anger as I remembered what Charlie had done to his own daughter. I noticed my hands were shaking and shoved them in my pockets, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"One moment please, let me just get the forensic file so I can pass this on, yep. She gasped. "Oh!"

"That's right Ma'am."

"Let me just, JOEY!" There was muffled sound on the other end for a moment, then.

"Hello, your report has been filed, and we will begin investigation immidiatly." Said a brisk, matronly, no-nonsense voice. "I will be coming to investigate myself, and try to make this quick. This is probably a high stress time for you."

"Yes Ma'am." I said. "We're at the hospital."

"I'll be there in two minuets. If someone could be waiting, that'd be great." She said, I heard shuffling in the background.

"Of course Ma'am." The line went dead. I turned to see my brother, looking shocked, angry, worried, and frustrated.

EPOV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing- even if it wasn't very much. Abuse case? Bella!

"Jasper! What's going on!" I cried. I blocked the way to leave.

"Edward I have to meet the police women!" He said.

"Not till you tell me what's going on." I said

He sighed and racked a hand through his hair. "Bella came to us in the restaurant. She had 22 cuts on her stomach. Carlisle had to take her into surgery, and found glass pieces inside her stomach from a bottle. The wounds had been inflicted by someone else, her entire body is covered with cuts and bruises, and minor fracture in her left wrist. Carlisle says it's a miracle she's still standing, considering she's also sevearily malnourished. The glass pieces were analyzed and the skin cells are Charlie's. We think he's the one who did it to her." I gasped.

"All of it?"

"All of it. Now, I told you what happened, so if you excuse me." I pushed past him, and began to walk towards the front entrance of the hospital.

"Jasper, why won't you let me see her?"

JPOV

I whirled. "Because the last person she needs to see right now is the person who forced her away from the thing she needed most for his own gains." I snapped.

"What did she need most?"

"A family!" I snarled. "And that's what we were to her, and she was family to us. You were just to selfish to see that she was close to all of us, and when it became inconvenient for you to be friends you forced her away from us. Who knows? Maybe she would've told you, or told us, if we were friends and this wouldn't have happened. So it's partly your fault." I composed myself, and turned to face the police women.

"Edward." I was curious about something. He looked up. "Why do you car now, all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't all of the sudden" He whispered.

**AN: oooooo. So how did Edward end up at her bedside if Jazz wasn't gonna let him through?**

**Yeah, ok, so not one of my best chapters but its getting there. Any ideas by all means- throw them at me. **


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Back!

Any questions? Feel free to ask.

JPOV

"Alright, thank you very much." Ms. Joey said. "This will be brought to the courts- it's a very solid case. Mr. Swan will not stand a chance against such concrete evidence, plus they supply of two other medical experts will convince the jury of an unbiased medical report." She shook hands with Carlisle, nodded to us and left. Alice and Rose were both sleeping, Rosalie in Emmett's lap and Alice on Esme's shoulder.

"They're all beat. It's been an emotionally exhausting day." Murmured Esme.

"Why don't you take them home? Carlisle and I can watch Bella." I said- I wouldn't be able to sleep, I was to stressed out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, no worries." Her eyes softened. She loved it when we called her 'mom.'

"Alright. But you are not going to school tomorrow, you are coming home and sleeping, you here?"

"Yes mom." She smiled. Emmett woke up Rose and Esme woke up Alice and they headed out. Watched them turn the corner.

"Edward? Edward, we're leaving now." Esme said. I was surprised. Edward was still here?

I sighed. That boy just didn't get it. I turned to Carlisle.

"She's sleeping normally. Just stay with her, I have to go check on my other patients. I was working a night shift anyway." I nodded, and went into her room, and gasped.

She was laying in bed. She was super thin. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises, and her wrist was in a cast. But even though she was beaten and broken, her sleep was peaceful and a smile was on her lips. I sat next to her. To keep myself from going mad just waiting, I decided to talk to her.

"Hey there. You're pretty beat up, huh?" I said. Of course, she didn't answer. "You seem to be taking it really well- didn't complain once. Why didn't you? I mean, you're not stupid." I sighed. "You always had a smile on your face. Then when you left… well, you didn't say much at all. You know Bells. I may not have been your best friend. But to me, you're a friend and a little sister rolled into one interesting package. You always will have a family in us, just because Edwards too much of a douche-bag to see past what he wants for his own gain-"

"That's not true." I jumped when I saw Edward in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped "How'd you get past Esme?"

"I told Carlisle what I'm about to tell you, and he said I could sit with her, if I got past you."

"Good luck with that little cretin." I snarled at him. He sighed.

"I deserved that."

"To hell you did! You deserve worse."

"Just hear me out." I crossed my arms and waited. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Just hurry up."

He took a deep breath. "The summer of eighth grade, Bella encouraged me to go to sports camp, because it was something that I had always wanted to try. I found that I was good at sports, and made the team when I came back. I got to ask out Lauren, who I thought was my dream girl. She said yes. The next day Bella came up to me and told me she had to tell me something, but Lauren called me away. She asked me to drive her home, and I told her I was driving Bella home. She sighed and said, _I guess I don't mean that much to you._ So I agreed- I really wanted that date! So I pretended not to see Bella, and drove Lauren home. She called me right before I pulled up to her house, so I had to get of the phone quickly. The next day, I heard some guys, making bets about Bella- about how long it would take to get her in bed. I was angry, but I couldn't face them. I was to much of a coward. I wanted their friendship, I wanted to be popular. I was being a .total jerk and coward, and I knew it. I didn't want her to get hurt. So I started ignoring her. I realized Lauren was shallow and bitchy, so I dumped her for Jessica. But I missed Lauren. I didn't want to hurt Jessica's feelings by breaking it off with her, so I started having an affair with Lauren. I found out she was having an affair with Mike, and we broke it off. I started switching from girl to girl, trying to find someone with substance. I gave up, and just went with whoever interested me at the time. I started becoming more and more popular, and I didn't care for those around me. Then Bella called me. I told her it would be better if we weren't friends- I said it wasn't good for me. She got angry. I said those things, well, I'm not sure why. I just decided it would be easier for me if I didn't have any friends who were girls- making the girls I was with insecure."

"You Jackass!" I yelled. "How could you be such an inconsiderate jerk? What, do you think your god's gift to the earth?"

"Just, let me finish!" He pleaded. I sat down again.

"People were gossiping about what a slut she was because she was trying to get to me by flirting with you guys and sucking up to the girls." He whispered. "I told her the fact that she was friends with you was embarrassing. She told me to deal with it. I found out recently that Lauren told her to do as I said, or she would make me a loser again. Bella said that would be terrible, that she would have to talk to me again. And she stopped talking to you guys." He raked a hand through his hair. "I heard about what Lauren said to her a few months ago. I realized what a… fake thing popularity was- to be given or taken away. And then Esme made me clean out my closet." He half smiled. "I found the photo album she had given me on the last day of eighth grade. All the pictures. And I realized what I had done, what a jerk I had been. And I realized that one of the reasons I passed from one girl to another was to fill up this… hole, I guess is the best way to describe it, that I've had in my chest, ever since I pushed her away. None of them even came near. So I guess what I'm saying is, I realized what I did, and I feel awful for it. Will you forgive me?" I looked hard at him. His eyes- which always spoke the truth- showed nervousness, humility and agony.

"Well, you have looked pretty god awful these last few months." I said. "I guess you really do feel bad- didn't know that was possible." I sighed again then stood up. "It's good to have you back little brother, we've missed you these past few months." I patted him on the back. He looked at me, confused. "Bella isn't the only one we lost freshmen year." I explained. "The new jackass, sorry, jock part of you, pushed Edward away. Hopefully Edward will come back. He's almost here." He stopped in the doorway.

"She's probably not going to be happy to see you." He said.

EPOV

I remembered Jaspers last words in the hallway outside of Bella's room. I just hadn't expected her to kick me out.

BPOV

Oh yeah. Let's _forgive _the jerk! Like that's ever going to happen. Carlisle walked in.

"How long to I have Doc?" I asked, giggling. He laughed as well.

"Only you could laugh at a time like this."

"A time like this? What's that supposed to mean?"

AN: Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to take quite so long. There you have it. EXPLANATIONS!


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

BPOV

Time like this? Was I dying?

Well shit.

I guess I never would be able to go sailing. Sigh.

"It means that you have some explaining to do." Carlisle said.

I did? "What did I do? Did I get in trouble while I was sleeping? I've heard I'm very good at that. No! Wait! I remember! And that apple was MINE! I paid for it fair and square. You know me! I wouldn't steal!" I cried. Carlisle looked at me, confused.

"What apple?" He asked. Oh…

"Apple? Ha-ha, my bad. Must be dreams mixing with reality." I laughed. "So what did I do?"

He sat down next to me and sighed. "You didn't tell anyone you were being abused." I stared at him, dumbstruck. Even the sarcastic comments part of my brain was silent.

"What?" I gasped. How did he know?

"Bella. You have cuts and bruises all over your body. You have a minor fracture in your left wrist. You have 22 cuts on your stomach that nearly killed you."

"I'm clumsy!" I said, trying to sound indignant."

"You're severely malnourished and several bruises can only be caused my human fingers." He said. "Bella. All signs point to your being abused. So can you tell my why you didn't tell anyone?"

"Can you tell me who I should have told?" I asked.

"Well, one of us!" He said, sounding a bit upset.

"Think about it Carlisle! Who would I really have told?"

"You had fifteen years to tell us!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. There was no need to tell anyone, plus I didn't want to move away from you guys, or get sent to a foster home or anything. I was going to tell Edward freshmen year, but that didn't work out to well." I said.

"But still-" Carlisle began.

"Come on, Carlisle, think it through! I didn't have any one to tell because I didn't trust any one enough to listen without blowing things out of proportion. You I could trust to keep your head but oh wait! I wasn't talking to you guys anymore!" I cried. "You can thank your son for that." I added calmly.

"Ok, Bella. But can you tell me who was abusing you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Kind of obvious. It's Charlie. Good Ol' Dad has quiet a temper. Especially when he's drunk." I said, normally.

"You're being unusually calm about this."

"This is the story of my life." I pointed out. "This in norm for me. Just because I don't break down into tears when I start talking about this doesn't mean I don't want it to stop."

"You didn't try very hard to make sure it did."

"Oh I did." I said. "You just weren't listening." He looked confused. "I didn't want to move away from you guys- foster homes, ewwwww." I giggled. He just rolled his eyes in disbelief. "So you were always patching me up. And I was clumsy when I walked, but I was good a sports. That doesn't exactly add up. I didn't know how to tell you because all roads lead to Charlie getting arrested and my going far far away. And I didn't want that to happen. I loved you guys. So it's half your fault." I said. "And then when I wasn't talking to you guys, well who was I going to tell?"

"You could talk to your guidance councilor!" He said, groping for strings.

"Carlisle. There are barely 400 kids in that school. She doesn't know my name." I said. "So you understand."

"Well, sort of. Right now though, we need to get you better. And don't worry. I'll make sure you stay with us. This is stopping Bella."

"Yes sir." I said. I felt very tired suddenly. "Ugh, all that sleep deprivation is catching up to me."

"Well, I'm going to suggest you go to sleep. I have to go talk to the officer covering your case."

"Hey! I get my own case? That is so cool!" I said excitedly. Carlisle shook his head.

"You truly are one of a kind. Anyone else would be psychologically damaged, possibly permanently."

"What was the point? That was my life, I was living it. Anyway, you should be happy I'm not. You get stuck with me! Normal sees me, and runs the opposite direction." He laughed. As he went to the door, he turned.

"Bella… you might want to give Edward a chance. He has a very interesting story to tell." He left. I groaned. Why did they have to say all the stuff that would make you stay up when you wanted to sleep? I rolled on my stomach, trying to find it in me to do as Carlisle said.

Nope. No luck. Edward was going to have to work a little harder. I mean, technically it was his fault I was in the hospital right now. Sigh. I really hated hospitals. They were so… smelly.

I was drifting in my personal happy La-La Land, when something crashed through the door.

"You could have just opened it." I pointed out, the broken handle hanging at an odd angle on the door.

"No that would have taken way to long." Alice said. "OMG!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!! YOU'RE A MESS!!" She cried. Her large eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks Alice, what a way to start a conversation with a friend you haven't spoken to in two years." I said. "I'm a mess. Gee, thanks."

"That can't possibly bother you, and it doesn't. I know you wayyyy to well." She said prissily. I laughed. Ah, good old Alice. Not that she was old. At least it didn't _think _she was old. Maybe some severe botox… osteoporosis would be a good explanation to height…

"You missed my 17 birthday, I sent you an invitation, but I'm guessing you didn't get it." She said.

"That was _you!_" I cried happily. "I was wondering why he was so prickly that night! It was a reminder that I had more friends than he did. He didn't like that very much actually." I said. Finally! A mystery is solved. That one had bothered me for a while.

Alice's face drained of color. She looked sort of corpse like. "You got hurt…" She trailed off "Because of me?" she looked horrified.

"Actually, I would have been hurt even more, except he felt to depressed to do much. He must have been one of those kids who carried a duffle bag around in school all day. They always turn out sort of strange." Alice looked at me.

"Have you been watching Gilmore Girls?" She asked.

"Alice!" I cried, pretending to be shocked "I though you knew me!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. I was just checking. That was weird. I actually thought you had caved into watching reality TV."

"Never Alice!" I cried. "I shall never fall!" We were still laughing when Emmett came in.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" I screamed. Emmett stopped, looking scared. Alice turned to me, confused.

"What's wrong Bella? That's Emmett, you remember him right? You're not scared of him, are you?"

"No. I'm just warming up my vocal cords. I know there's something he's going to do that is going to make me scream." I said.

"Hate to disappoint Bella, but I'm dating Rosalie." I stared at him uncomprehendingly for a minute.

"Ewww! Emmett! Not in a sexual way!" I yelled.

Esme stuck her head in. "Children! Haven't I raised you better?"

I liked it. It felt like a family.

IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT FIGURED IT OUT I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK

**NEED HELP NEED HELP **

**NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP **

**NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP **

**NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP **

**NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP **

**NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP **

**NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP NEED HELP **

Sooo… yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys

Hey Guys! Got a Beta- Posted chapter 9( which is now chapter 10) before, but I guess it didn't really work… So turn the page for chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

Thank you SO MUCH Bella Raven Cullen!! My movie previewer!!

Thank you guys for ALL of your support and advice, it really helped me out- a few of you wanted the trial, and I'll see what I can do.

And thank you EVERYONE who wanted to be my Beta! It was a hard decision.

Here you go guys…. Chapter 9!

BPOV

I was sitting in my hospital bed, twiddling my thumbs.

Twiddle dee.

Twiddle dum.

Dee.

Dum.

Diddy.

P. Diddy.

"Isn't P. Diddy a singer?" I asked.

"Yes." Said a voice on the other side of the room.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!" I yelped. Edward looked at me for a moment.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"You scared me." I said, scowling.

"Sorry." He said, returning to the book in his hands.

"When do I get out of here?" He looked up.

"In three days."

"Interesting." I nodded. He returned to the novel.

"So what do I do till then?" He looked up again.

"Sit tight." He said.

"Thanks. Like THAT'S helpful." He didn't say anything. Just started reading again.

"Do you have my homework?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, he seemed frustrated. "What?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Let me go get it."

"Le GASP!" I cried. "You had it all this time?" He rolled his eyes at me, and walked out. I returned to my thumbs. Finally he came back.

"Is he fat?" I asked.

"What?"

"Is he fat." I repeated slowly.

"Is WHO fat?" He asked.

"P. Diddy."

"I have no idea." He said.

"Why not?"

"Why would I?" He countered.

"Because you act all knowing." I responded. He closed his mouth, handed me my backpack and returned to his novel.

"Edward?" He sighed, and marked his page.

"Yes?"

"Whatcha reading?" I asked. He looked at me for a second.

"The Blind Side." He said, holding up a black book with Xs and Os all over it.

"Huh." I said, not really interested at all. "What's it about?"

"Football." He said. I started my homework. He kept on reading.

"Where's Alice?" He looked up.

"What?"

"Alice." I said. "You're sister? Where is she?"

"Want to get rid of me so badly?" He asked.

"The only reason I hadn't kicked you out already is because I didn't know you were here." I said tartly.

"Ouch. Am I so ignorable?"

"Yes. Now tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What do you think, dipstick? Where is ALICE?" I cried.

"At the mall." I was quiet for a little while longer.

"When's she getting back?"

"I don't know." I returned to my homework.

"Edward?"

"_What?_" He seemed really frustrated because of something.

"You're getting on my nerves."

"I'm not _doing _anything!" He cried.

"Everything about you gets on my nerves." I said.

"Bella, I know we've had a hard couple of years, but at least I'm _trying _to make things better." He said.

"Who said I wanted things to be better? I like things the way that they are. I already discovered what happens when someone becomes your friend, I'm not about to make that same mistake." I said.

We were still staring angrily at each other when the nurse came in.

"Ok, young man! Out you go! Miz Swan here has to take her medicine. We want you out of here as soon as we can, so you can go back to normal!" The nurse said cheerfully.

"I hope not." I muttered.

EPOV:

"Not if I can help it." I muttered. As I sat down in the hall, I thought about what I was feeling.

I decided I was confused.

Had she really not noticed me sitting there? Alice had left earlier in the day, disgruntled that she had to leave _me _to watch Bella. But Jasper was sleeping- he had not gone home after leaving the room two days earlier, but stayed up. Since no one could be spared the next day- Esme had to go see a client, she was an interior designer, Emmett had a game he wanted to, but couldn't miss. His hopes for a football scholarship were pinned on this season. Rosalie had an interview for a summer internship at a designer's, and Alice had to go to her weekend job- she worked in a boutique in Port Angeles. They all moaned and wanted to skip but couldn't. I had the game to go to as well. So Jasper had stayed again.

So now, he was sleeping, Emmett and Rosalie were painting Bella's new room, Esme was out with a client, Carlisle was working, and Alice was shopping for Bella.

So there I was. Sitting in Bella's hospital. I got to beat myself up about everything I had done, and everything I could have prevented if only I hadn't been such a wuss. If only.

My life, I realized, was full of 'If Onlies. If only I had took her home that day, it only I had kept her close, if only I hadn't forced away from my family. I looked down at the girl who had been my best friend for so many years, whose face was thin, but peaceful. I felt something stirring in me, and then Carlisle stuck his head in.

"Oh, good. Someone's with her." He said. He handed me my backpack. "Don't fall behind." He warned. Then his pager beeped and he left. I sat in the corner and finished my homework. I had started reading, when she had first spoken.

It had been irritating to have someone talk to me while I was reading. I knew I had been short tempered and unreasonable. I wondered how I was going to reconcile with Bella.

Was it even worth it? She wasn't getting sent away. She was reunited with my family. She had everything and she didn't want me. So why was I trying to force myself into the picture?

Then I remembered that horrible, empty feeling that no girl had ever been able to fix.

The hole that I hadn't felt since she yelled at me in the drug store.

And I knew I couldn't let her go.

Even if she hated me for it.

And she probably did.


	11. Chapter 11Filler

"FREEDOM!" I yelled at the sky. I had been getting really bored and claustrophobic in that tiny little room. Tiny. The walls had been closing in on me. Not fun! I grinned at the sky, which didn't smile back. It was raining… was it crying?

"Is the sky crying?" I asked Esme. She looked at me.

"Why would it be?" She was honestly curious.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe it stubbed its toe or something?" Esme just shook her head.

"You're one of a kind dear." She said. I wondered if that was a good thing. Ah, well. Probably. I mean, if I was, say TWO of a kind life would be so BORING. Boring was not an adjective I could put to my life.

We arrived at the Cullen House about 20 minutes later. I discovered- much to my dismay- that I couldn't walk! I had been wheeled out of the hospital- they claimed that it was procedure, but I had had no idea I couldn't walk at all! Emmett carried me inside.

"Sorry. I must be so heavy." I said. "This is so embarrassing!"

Emmett gave me an incredulous look. "I bench press 3 times your weight Bella, and you were beaten pretty severely, no one cares that you can't walk."

"But I do! I don't want to sit around like a lumpy little lump." Check it out! I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, they treat me really nicely, they buy me all these ice-ys. Dolce & Gabbana!

"Bella?" Alice asked scaring me from my elbow. "Why are you singing?"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Touche."


	12. Chapter 12SO SORRY!

Oh. My God. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!! I put the wrong chapter- I wasn't going to post that chapter! I'm changing it to a filler. Here I was wondering, _why are people saying it's so short? _And _What do you mean, she's singing? _I feel soooo bad!

**Hey guys. So yeah, I haven't been updating. But before you all kill me, which no one has threatened to do yet (thankfully) but you're getting close. Just a bunch of stuff you don't want to here about have been happening. Here you GO!!!!! Chapter 11!!!!!!!! (PS: To Bella Raven Cullen, I seem to have lost you!!!! Just send my an AIM or something, k?)**

_Click. Click. Click. _I crutched my way across the floor. Crutched. Is that a word? It describes what I'm doing perfectly, yes, but was it actually a word.

"Is crutched a word?"

"Is _what_ a word?" Came a confused voice from my elbow.

"GAHHH!!!!" I whirled, but it didn't work because I was on crutches so I fell on my butt. "Ow! Hey!" I looked up…

… And saw Edward Cullen. Jeez! This guy just doesn't take a hint, does he?

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Huh. Let's examine the situation, shall we?" I snarled. "I am on the floor. I said 'Ow.' Does this equation add up to '_ok'_?"

"Umm…" He kneeled down. "Well-"

"Okay, seriously dude. Bubble. Shoo!" I started waving him away. "Bubble, bubble, bubble. You're in my bubble. You're messing with my feng-zen-shoe stuff."

"Feng-shui?"

"Yep. You're screwing with my energy. Now back off!" I commanded. He didn't move. "OKAY! Is Bella going to have to smack a-" That's when Emmett walked into the kitchen where I had been practicing walking around on crutches. I wasn't even sure why I needed crutches, I mean, I could walk. But they were cool. I'd always wanted crutches.

"Whoa! What's Edward screwing?" Maybe not so thankfully, eh?

"My-" I thought over what I was going to say, which didn't happen very often. "Never mind."

"What?" Emmett whined. "I wanna know!"

"Why do you want to know what your brother's screwing?" I asked. "Ok. Stop. No. Don't answer. Ewww." I shivered. "Bizarre conversation. I don't even want to THINK about what Edward's screwing. That's just SO gross." I hauled myself up using the counter. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?" Emmett asked, still pouting.

"Fetch." I pointed to my crutches. Edward looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"He's not going to-" Emmett reached down and handed them to me.

"Good boy." I reached up and patted his shoulder. The highest part of him I could reach. I stuck my tongue out at Edward then crutched out of the room.

So, yes. My life had changed drastically in the last week. After I had been assured that I would stay with the Cullen's- they didn't let me explain that I didn't want to stay with the Cullen's anymore- the Social Worker people- who, by the way, I think are all on ecstasy or SOMETHING because no one should be that happy. NO ONE! – Had all smiled sweetly and told me that everything was going to be okay sweet heart and if I would just tell Amy what my daddy did to me then I would be safe and be able to get better.

So I said, seriously lady, how old do you think I am? Because she was treating me like an idiot. _What did daddy do to you? _I haven't called him that since… well ever, actually. But I told her what it did to me, and she smiled and went to go fill out paperwork with Carlisle. I had sighed, and stretched my legs out underneath the table.

_Flashback._

_Carlisle walked into the office that I was in. _

_"So Bella. Since you still need minor medical monitoring for you weight and other injuries, you'll be staying with us."_

_"And do I get a choice?" I asked sarcastically. When he hesitated, I laughed. "See, that's why people in the system is so depressed! No one gives them a chance to make their own choices and live their own lives! Not exactly rocket science there, cuz I was able to figure it out, and I promise you that I'm NOT a rocket scientist." I sighed, "Wait. How many people in the system are depressed?" I shrugged and stretched and cracked my shoulder._

_"Well. I don't have any stuff so I guess I better go with you."_

_End Flashback._

But, it turned out living with the Cullen's wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, besides Edward who was still trying to get me to forgive him.

Yeah. Riiiiiight.

And Alice who I was dodging every 3 hours or so, so I wouldn't have to go shopping. Shudder. Not that I had any money. I didn't want the Cullen's to have any hold over me- so no shopping till I could afford it. I had a feeling I was being stupid. But it was a small feeling, so I ignored it.

I still wasn't going to school- Carlisle said I would have to stay at home until next week. Emmett was bringing my stuff, and Rosalie would help me out. That's where a big surprise lay. Rosalie was actually being nice to me- we were becoming close friends. Which kind of freaked me out.

_Flashback._

_"Hey Bella." Rosalie stuck her head into 'my room.' It was the room I had always used to stay in when I stayed at the Cullen's and was hurt. I had wanted to stay with everyone else but Carlisle had wanted to keep my room 'quite.' But, unfortunately for Carlisle, sound travels, so that plan didn't work out to well. They were remodeling one of the other bedrooms for me. Even though I told them not to._

_"Ouch! Damn it!" I wormed my way out from underneath the desk where I was picking up my pencil, and stood, rubbing my head. "Hey Rose, come in!" _

_"Um, I was wondering if you needed any help with your homework. You know, since you weren't there to learn to concepts." I stared at her blankly. "Bella?"_

_"Wait. Sorry. I just fazed and had and out of body experience. What did you say?"_

_"Do you need help with your homework." She repeated._

_"Oh." I looked at her. "You actually said that." _

_Rose looked at me like I had three heads. "Ye-es." She said slowly._

_"I thought you hated me." She sighed and sat on the bed._

_"Not hated. I just, didn't know what to think of you. Even after all those years, I never felt I knew you. I guess distancing myself didn't really help that much. After you were gone- of course __after__ right? – I realized how important you were to the family. And I regretted my actions. Now that you're back, I don't intend to repeat that mistake."_

_I smiled at her. "Thanks. Now! I can't do math ordinarily, but this is just getting ridiculous." She grinned at me._

_End Flashback._

My life was looking up. I had everything I had before with the Cullen's- minus Edward's friendship, but I had survived without it and was continuing to do so. As I slowly made my way up the stairs, I thought about the whole Charlie situation. Charlie had been arrested and was now awaiting trial. Boy oh boy was that ever going to be fun. I had to testify in front of everyone, which may be scaring me shitless every night and also might be the cause of the nightmares that may or may not happen every night…

I like lying to myself, so when people ask if I'm 'ok' (I hate that question) I can say yes without feeling too bad. Or giving it much inflection later. Sometimes, my conscious is SO annoying. I had this English teacher who would nag me all the time to get my adverbs right. Every single day, I wanted so badly to just snap at her and say 'Lady! I don't even know what an adverb _is!_' but I didn't. I'm such an angelic child.

That was a joke get it?

I sighed, and shook my head. My goodness, my sense of humor had gotten darker recently!

Anyway, my English teacher? Yeah, my conscious is just like that.

I continued up the stairs to the western wing, as I called the floor that had about 20 rooms on both sides. The left side had the wall of windows. All I knew was mine was the 6th on the left.

1… 2… 3…

Maybe I should call it the East Wing. Was it west or east? Where was West?

"Oh my god!" I yelled. Stopping.

"You okay Bella?" I heard Carlisle call from somewhere.

"Yeah, sorry!" I called.

I HAD LOST WEST!!!!!!

5… 6!

I pushed on my door a little to hard, so it flew open and banged against the other wall.

"YAGHWAH!!!" Edward- who had been carrying a pile of CDs up a latter- why, I had no idea- apparently had been a little freaked out by the bang of his door and fell off.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled.

"Oops. Wrong door." I said, "Are you okay? Wait! Don't answer that. Do you need anything?"

"How about some help?" He asked me sourly.

"Sure." I backed out of the room.

"Um, Bella? Help!" He yelled.

"Hold on a minute!" I shushed him. I took a deep breath. "EMMETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! HELLLLLLLLLLPPP!!!"

I heard a crash and Emmett appeared in a heap at the other end of the hallway.

Where had _those_ stairs come from?

"What happened!?!" He demanded.

"Edward fell and needs help, and I'm lost." I said.

"Bell, you're supposed to go up the other stairs."

"I totally new that!" I grinned and turned.

"Wait!" He went into Edward's room, helped him up, and threw him on the bed.

"Don't rape him Emmett! At least wait till I leave!" Emmett boomed out a laugh. Edward gave me the evil eye.

"Okay!" He turned and scooped me up- crutches and all.

"Em-met! Put me down! I can walk."

"Then why do you have crutches?" Shoot.

"Now you choose to be intelligent. Fantastic." Suddenly something occurred to me. "Are you seriously going to go back and rape Edward?"

Emmett boomed out a laugh again. "Nope. I have-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" I shrieked. He placed me in front of my room and walked away smirking. I sighed and opened the door.

Ah, right door.

"BELLA! I FOUND YOU! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR YOUR TRIAL CLOTHES!!!!!!!!" I turned and saw a mad pixie running towards me.

"Save me from Tinker Bell!" I screamed, and started to crutch away.

"Gotcha!" She grabbed my arm. "We HAVE to get you clothes! The trials next week! And we've got to hit all the sales! And-"

"Wait!!!" I yelled. "The trials next week?" I whispered.

"Yes! You didn't know that."

"No." was all I managed before I fainted.

_Smooth Swan, real smooth._

**Okay, so this is what happened to Bella during the week. I just read it, it's really not that good, but I haven't updated in forever and it's not fair to you. So next chapter should be the trial.**

# Of words- 1715


	13. Chapter 13 Sorry, long time no hear

I woke up groggily in my own bed.

"Bella?" Came Carlisle's voice.

"Hey. What's crackin?" I asked, shaking my head a little bit to clear it. I looked around and saw Carlisle sitting next to me.

"Nothing." He said, smiling slightly.

"K. What just happened?" I asked, stretching, grimacing as my back popped.

"Well I guess the trial has creeped up on you." He said. I groaned and flopped against the pillows. I stared at the ceiling for a long time. It wasn't very interesting. I mean, it was plain white. The question here is, what is exciting about a plain white ceiling?

"Absolutely nothing." I said decidedly.

"What is absolutely." I shrieked.

"Ed-WARD! When will you take a HINT?" I demanded. "Go away!"

He looked at me for a long moment. It was really awkward.

"No." He said. In my head, my jaw dropped.

Oh boy did NOT!

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I need to tell you something. And right now, Emmett won't come if you call him, and neither will anyone else. You can't get out of bed without hurting yourself, and I'm going to say what I told everyone else in this house, which is why I'm not dead yet." He said.

I scowled. I had known this was coming. "Fine. Speak." The endless stalking, the utter inability to for GODS SAKE TAKE A HINT! Was obviously leading _somewhere_. I had to admit though, this had taken so long it was getting severely anti-clamatic.

"I'm-"

"If you're going to say sorry-"

"I'm NOT! Would you please hear me out?" He said.

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"Because I would have given you the opportunity, if you were in my place."

Snap! Floored.

"Okay, so what do you want to tell me? And this better be good."

"I think so." He replies. I groaned.

"This is going to be awful."

He glared playfully at me- I saw the spark of humor in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just rolled his eyes.

Then we froze.

It was just like old times.

"Um… yeah." He said. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

We stayed quite for a few more minutes. It was then I realized how much I missed him.

"I'm sorry."

He stared at me for a long time.

"Aren't I the one who should be apologizing?"

"I've been a jerk. What do you have to apologize for? At least you tried."

"Are you kidding me? I've been a jerk too! And so have you."

"Yeah, I have."

We stared at each other for a long time.

"I had a long speech-"

"I don't need to hear it."

"It's very nice."

"Since you wrote it, I'm sure it is."

"I've practiced it."

"To the wall?"

"If the family is a wall then yes."

"If it was on Emmett…"

"So true."

We looked at each other again. I realized from when we started bantering how easy it would be to slide back to the friendship we had before. I opened my arms.

He hugged me tightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." He replied. I pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I explained everything in my speech." He explained.

"Well then I want to hear it." He groaned in exasperation.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! I was so relieved I wouldn't have to tell you it! It's very humiliating."

"Then it'll be good for you. Come on, speech! Speech! Speech!" I started chanting.

"Fine fine! Just shut up! Geez!" He said, settling back into his chair. And he explained everything.

**… one long speech later…**

"Okay. I feel really dumb right now." I said after he finished.

"Hey, that's YOUR fault, not mine." He pointed out.

I scowled at him. "You're an arsehole."

"And you're a bitch."

"But you love me anyway." I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"Ah! Stop!" I swatted at his hands. He laughed. The door flew open.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!!!!" Alice screeched. "THEY DIDN'T KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Umm." Edward said.

"Wow." I finished.

"Darn it." Emmett boomed. From downstairs. I rolled my eyes at Edward. Wow, weren't we loved?

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper said, coming in after Alice. He looked at us appraisingly.

"What?" I asked self conscious. "I _am _wearing all my clothes, right?"

"Yep." Rose said. "Well, besides-"

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Kidding." She chortled. "You should have seen your face." I slumped against the pillows.

"Oh, hahaha. I can hardly _breath_ from laughing so hard." I snapped. "Here I thought I was gallivanting around without some vital piece of clothing, like pants or something, and you're just making a joke."

"Don't worry Bella, you rule the pants." Alice giggled. "You're the Pants Queen."

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF PANTS!" Emmett shouted.

"You!" I pointed to Emmett, "Are a bag of douche."

"And YOU!" Emmett pointed to me "Are the PANTS QUEEN!"

"And you!" I pointed to Alice. "Are DEAD!" I leaped out of bed and chased Alice down the hall, screaming like a banshee. Alice sprinted in front of me. Behind us, the Cullen's followed, laughing their heads off. We all collapsed in the living room.

"So if I'm the Pants Queen, you are Dead, Emmett is A Bag of Douche, then what's everyone else?" I asked, stretching.

"Hmmmm." Alice had a crease in the middle of her forehead as she concentrated.

"Oh! I got one! Jasper should be… Jelly!" I shouted.

Jasper groaned. "Why?!?"

"Cuz. Your tall, like a bean stalk."

"Oh!" Emmett's face lit up. "And BEANS grow on BEANSTALKS!"

"And!" Alice shouted. "The BEST beans are JELLY BEANS!!!!!!!!" We burst out laughing.

"What… have… you done?!?!" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Carlisle responded, flabbergasted.

"OH! Funny word!" I cried. "Flibbertigibbit!"

"That is THE most amazing word I have ever heard." Emmett said, looking at me reverently. "It is because of this wisdom you rule us, oh Great King of Pants."

"Wait!" Rosalie said. "If Bella is the QUEEN of Pants, then whose the KING?"

We all looked around, waiting for some random person to appear to be the King of Pants.

The doorbell rang.

"Is that…?" Edward asked, looking stunned.

"Kids!" Called Esme from downstairs. "Pizza!"

"HOLD THE DOOR!!!!" We all shouted. It was our lucky day- the delivery person was a boy!"

"Congratualtions!" Alice screamed. "You are the King of Pants!" We grabbed the pizza from Esme and ran to the kitchen.

"Whoa. I feel, weird." I said.

"Yeah." Emmett was impersonating a druggie. "Everything is so… green."

"Emmett, that's horrible." Rosalie scolded.

"Hey, who was that?" I asked Edward.

"Who?

"The King of Pants." I said. "Duh."

"Oh, umm, I'm not sure…"

"What?"

"I wasn't really paying attention!" He defended.

"It was Newton."

I choked on my soda. "_Mike _Newton? My king is MIKE NEWTON??"

"Yep." Jasper said, taking a studious sip of soda.

"I revoke his status." I said.

"Well then, whose the King?" Emmett asked.

"Edward!!!!" Alice squealed.

"What? Why?" Edward looked frightened.

"Because you have no other nickname. Duh." Alice said.

"Ohh, come on Edward! Don't be a spoil sport. We'll also call you… Link!"

"Link? Why LINK?!?" He demanded.

"Cuz you're lanky. And lanky sounds like Link." I said.

"That's dumb… and really funny… but not really." Alice said.

"It was on the fly okay! I gave him identity!"

"Well excuuuuse me Princess" He said.

"OMG! I REMEMBER THAT TV SHOW!!" I yelled.

We all finally started calming down when Jasper got down to business.

"Ok you two." He said eyeing me and Edward. "Who said sorry first?"

**Who DID say sorry first? See if you can guess!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm really sorry. We had some major drama, marriages, family emergencies and an excessive amount of schoolwork. This is really the first time I've gotten to finish this chapter since I started it on June 13th. Kind of sad really….

Hello! Lol, this is a convo me and my buddy Winston had…

**Me**

lights fading

limbs growing cold

goodbye fair world

to little have i walked upon you

6:38pm

**Winston**

um?

6:38pm

**Me**

yet to long in the eyes of mine enemies

ROSEBUD!

am i to see you again

6:39pm

**Winston**

???

6:39pm

**Me**

should you be so fair in mine eyes

and should mine eyes be so lucky as to gaze upon you again

I just made that up

isnt it pretty?

No life! Okayyyyy, here we goooooo!!!!!!!!

We glanced at each other. "Um… why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well obviously we bet on it." Emmett said.

"Of course." Edward said faintly.

"Duh." Jasper said, nodding wisely.

"Well, who do you think said it first?" I asked, curious.

"Edward."

"Carlisle!" Edward complained.

"Sorry!"

"Why does no one have any faith in me?" Edward demanded angrily.

"No, no no!" Alice soothed. "We have faith in you, promise! It's just that… well, we have a whole lot more faith in Bella."

"Gee." Edward said sarcastically. "Thanks. Feel the love. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually be a little more stubborn then Bella?"

"Nope. Cuz you always only did what the crowd wanted you to do. Duh." Emmett said calmly.

"You do realize that in fact, if it did turn out to be, you have just seriously insulted my creative mind?" I asked angrily.

They all gaped at me.

"What?" I asked, seriously creaped out.

"You…you you you you you!" Alice was so stunned she couldn't even speak.

"I… I I I I… what? What did I do?"

"YOU SAID SORRY FIRST?!?!?!?!" Emmett screamed.

Jasper let out a moan of agony, than pulled a paper from his pocket. I jumped up and stole it from him.

"A pool? You had a POOL?" I cried. "I wanna be on the next one! I LOVE pools!" Edward chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Give me that!" Jasper demanded. "Okay, so… EC won." He read.

"EC? But Edward didn't know about the pool. How did he win?" Emmett demanded.

"I guess that means that you didn't win either Em." Rosalie pointed out dryly. Emmett looked stricken. "I could have won? Damn! That's no fair." He pouted.

"Emmett, language please." Esme said, having drifted upstairs. "And I believe that's $945.50 you owe me."

We all gaped at her. "Esme?" Carlisle asked faintly.

"Yes dear?" She smiled innocently. "Is there a problem?" Carlisle quickly paddled back into safer territory.

"Of course not my dear, of course not." He said. "I think I should go check if I have any calls from the hospital…" Turning he fled from the room. Esme smiled fondly after him, than turned to us. "Well? Where's my money?"

I backed up fast. "Edward" I hissed. He saw me, and pulling me onto his back we ran out of the room.

"Why are we running?" He asked.

"I just remembered that Family Guy episode where Brian owed Stewie money and he kept beating him up. Not a pretty picture. I figured we should get out of there before Esme busted out some whoop-ass.

Edward threw his head backed and laughed freely. It was probably the first time I had heard that sound from him since we had stopped speaking.

The day of the trial dawned bright and clear and utterly dreadful. I had barely slept thanks to the possibility of me RETURNING the evil "it" who would probably kill me for reporting him. Mooorbid. Ok, I need something to lift my spirits… WAFFLES!!! The conversation from last night hit me like a wreckage ball. Well not really, because that would hurt and this didn't. Alice and I had worked ourselves into a hunger talking about waffles, plain smothered in Aunt Jemima's syrup or chocolate chip. Then we had talked about crepes. Now, I don't mean to brag. (Actually, I do) but I make ah-mazing crepes, with nutella and fresh strawberries, or lemon and powdered sugar, or strawberries and powdered sugar. But not lemon and nutella because that's gross, believe me I've tried. I skipped downstairs and found some Eggo waffles. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! YES!!! I grabbed them.

"I get some waffles, I get some waffles. Nanananana, I get some waffles." I sang, tossing them into the toaster and grabbing the syrup and a plate. They popped out a couple minutes later, which is about when I realized I'd probably need a fork and knife to eat them. I grabbed them out of the utensil drawer and turned around to see…

"LEGGO MY EGGO!!!" I shrieked at Emmett leaping foreword brandishing the knife. Emmett looked up and dropped them.

"Step away from the waffles." I said in a threatening voice. "And no one gets hurt." He backed up fast. I put them on a plate and smothered them with syrup. "NEVER touch my Eggo waffles again, clear?"

"Crystal." Emmett said, sounding scared. I took a bite- oh my god, I was in heaven—and nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed." Emmett turned and ran, and a voice snickered from behind me.

"AH!" I turned, and was not at all surprised to see Edward. "You just **love** sneaking up behind me, don't you?" I said. He grinned and shrugged.

"Anymore of those?"

"Bella, if you stop shaking, I will buy you a chocolate milkshake." Edward told me sternly as we drove the courthouse. I was instantly diverted.

"Really? Chocolate? With one of those cool cups that hold the excess?" I asked, excited. "Or could we stop by Cold Stone? I haven't had their ice cream in sooo long!!"

Edward looked at me strangely. "That's because it's February." He said slowly.

"So?" I asked disdainfully. "Who CARES what month it is? The weather here is the same year round, and I want ice cream!"

"Ok, ok. Geez! We'll get it after lunch." He promised.

"Good." I said. Then, with the promise of ice cream secured, I returned to shaking.

"Bella please!" Edward cried. "Your giving me tension." I tried to stop, really I did.

"I know, I'm being ridiculous. I'm just worried he'll get let loose and come after me, and you guys, and I'm really starting to like you guys! I don't want to leave and go back to…" I waved my hand expressively. "You know? And I'm being stupid I know, because I should be used to this by now- he's been like that forever. But now I know there's something better out there and I don't want to go back. I haven't been in pain, and I'm eating, and I'm so… happy. I've not been happy in so long. I don't want to go back to being… unhappy I guess. I'm just nervous because he might get out or something." I glanced at Edward. His brow was furrowed, and I could tell he was really thinking about what I said. "Hey, don't hurt yourself thinking." I told him.

His mouth twitched. "Yeah, thanks Bells." He rolled his eyes lightly. "Sorry. You have every right to be nervous."

We arrived a few minutes later.

"Hello. Ms. Swan and I are witnesses." Carlisle said firmly to the security guard. The lady looked at me for a moment.

"Of course, right this way." She gestured to a group of seats of to the side. I sat in the witness seats, with Carlisle, since he was a professional witness. Suddenly I looked up and saw the sadist. He was glaring at me with everything he had. I shrunk into Carlisle side, suddenly very scared. He was handcuffed to the table, but that didn't stop him from lunging at me. I jumped a mile, letting out a small shriek. After being away from him so long I had become spoiled, much to my chagrin, and I wasn't used to people wanting to kill me for being alive.

"Easy there Bells." Carlisle said gesturing at another security guard who came and stood intimidating behind him. Edward placed his arm on my shoulder, comforting me. I smiled.

"Hey there. Come here often?" He laughed.

"No, can't say I do." I sighed.

"Aw, shucks. I was hoping you could show me around." Before he could respond, the bailiff stood up. See, I knew the names of everyone cuz I had been watching Judge Judy for the last three weeks.

"All rise for Honorable Judge Erasmus." We stood up as a tall, rather intimidating Greek-looking woman walked in. Maybe she was a descendent of the gods or something? She looked scary, sort of like Pallas Athena. I shook my head- wow the summer reading book had really gotten to me. But what else can you expect when you had to read a 300 something page book called Mythology all about the gods?

"Be seated." We sat.

"Case Number 119809, Swan vs. State is now in session, Honorable Judge Erasmus presiding." The bailiff said, handing the judge a manilla folder full of papers.

"Well, let's have your opening statements then."

The lawyer for the state- for us- stood up.

"Your Honor, the defendant has been severely-" I tuned out, knowing I shouldn't be worried, terrified that I was.

"I'd like to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand." Carlisle stood up, jolting me out of my reverie. I watched him as he explained down to the last nauseating detail the extent of my injuries. Ugh, I was feeling sorry for me just listening to this! Not to mention slightly sickened. Suddenly, and far to soon for my taste, I was called to that stand.

"State your name for the record."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I tried to speak clearly, despite the fact my leg was shaking under the table, and a cold feeling was spreading from my heart out. I locked eyes with Edward to stay sane.

"Ms. Swan, when did your father start abusing you?"

"After my mother died when I was two."

"How often?"

"Nearly every night."

"Why?"

"Well… nothing really. The littlest things, like not having dinner ready, spilling juice, things like that."

"How severe were your beatings?"

I took a deep breath compose myself.

EPOV

It was such a bizarre experience. Bella was usually such a joker, a light hearted person despite everything that had happened, that to see her so serious just made us realize how bad things had been for her.

"Often I would end up bleeding. I've broken several bones, had a couple concussions, lost a lot of blood."

"Why aren't you dead yet?" The lawyer asked bluntly. A flicker of humor entered Bella's eyes.

"I was good friends with the Cullens." The lawyer had told her it was fine to say that earlier when we had met with her, saying that they would have several other medical witnesses to prevent the jury from feeling it was a biased opinion. "And seeing as Carlisle was there, he became my doctor and looked after me. I told him I was clumsy, which he accepted. The beatings became worse after the falling out with the family I had freshman year."

And the questions went on. Bella finally was telling us, telling everyone, just how horrific her life had been up to now.

"No further questions."

The sadist's lawyer stood up.

"How do we know you're not lying to us? You seem to be in perfectly good health." Before our lawyer could object Bella answered scornfully.

"If "it" had made it obvious, we would have been doing this several years ago." The jury snickered. "And as for me looking healthy." She stood up and pulled up her shirt, revealing her tightly wrapped middle. "I don't think so." White faced, he sat down.

"No further questions." The jury went of to diliberate, and we went to talk to the lawyer. She and Bella were laughing together.

"It was a bit unorthodox, but you definitely shut him up." She commented.

"I was just so angry. I mean honestly, why would I **lie **about something like this?" Bella shook her head, then smiled at me. My heart ached, which caught me by surprise. As we drove to lunch I was thinking about this weird feeling I would get whenever I would look at her. It was definitely new, but I wasn't planning on screwing up mine and Bella's friendship over what I guessed were hormones. Not so soon after I had gotten it back.

BPOV

After the trial we headed to lunch. I was so relieved that the first part was finished. I wanted the thank Edward for helping me get through it, but I didn't want to be a sap. Of course, as if my life wasn't complicated enough, now when I looked at Edward I felt a bizarre feeling. I so did not need this. Plus, I didn't want him to think I was so weak as to fall in love with him right after we made up. How weird and pathetic would that be?


End file.
